<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiyoko Saionji x Reader - Oneshots And Scenarios! by IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504703">Hiyoko Saionji x Reader - Oneshots And Scenarios!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion/pseuds/IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion'>IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Hiyoko - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, hcs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion/pseuds/IllPutYourSickOuttaFashion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we please please PLEASE get more love for Hiyoko!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiyoko Saionji/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiyoko Saionji x Reader - Oneshots And Scenarios!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests are open unless stated otherwise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request away! Don't be shy! I can handle almost anything!</p><p>My limits:</p><p>-Scat and/or blood<br/>
-Anal (ew thats where shit comes out of)<br/>
-Poly relationships, not a fan...<br/>
-ABO</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>